


Blue Delight

by bluetraveler



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: I Blame Tumblr, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Let them see the ocean, Please Isayama-sensei
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetraveler/pseuds/bluetraveler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote the ending they all deserve (╥﹏╥)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Delight

Sunrise. The Garrison slowly opened the gate. Armin could smell the fresh breeze from outside; freedom.  
"Let's go, let's go!" Commander Erwin shouted from the front. Today was the day. Armin was finally going to the ocean. Even though The Survey Corpse had found a way to defeat all the titans, Armin still felt tense riding in open landscape.  
"Are you ok? You look pale." Mikasa was riding up next to him. She was wearing her Scouting Legion uniform and red scarf as usual.  
"It's nothing to worry about." Armin tried to stay calm, but it didn't quite seem to work. He looked around him. The trees, the green valleys, the blue sky. Armin had forgotten how beautiful it all was when they lived inside the walls. A white bird flew above them. One of it's white feathers landed in his palm. He wanted to put it in his stretch book, but it flew away before he could even touch it. They usually brought their gears, guns, swords and other kinds of weapons when they were out here, but not this time. The Survey Corpse didn't do much now that the titans were eliminated. Armin usually spent his days doing paperwork or plan out new battle strategies. He had together with Mikasa, Eren and the rest of the people who used to live in The Shiganshina district, rebuild their homes. Armin got his house back, but it wasn't the same without his parents and grandfather. Eren probably felt the same way about his parents. 

"We'll spend the night here. Set up your tents and try to get as much sleep as possible."  
"Yes, captain." Everyone answered. Armin was exhausted. They had been riding their horses all day.  
"Hey, Armin, you want to grab some food?" Eren asked.  
"Yeah, sure." They went to get their bowl of soup and sat down underneath a big oak tree. The soup was still warm, but Eren had already eaten half of his bowl. He looked over at Armin.  
"Aren't you going to eat?"  
"I am... I just... I'm just really looking forward to tomorrow." He couldn't stop smiling.  
"Yeah me too, can't wait to see what it actually looks like." Armin finished his meal and lied down on the green grass. Eren did the same.  
"You see that one?" Armin asked, pointing somewhere at the big night sky. There were so many starts out tonight.  
"Eh... Where are you pointing?"  
"Right there! That one's called 'the great bear'. Legends says that the bear guarded the west land from the frozen gods, who lived in the north. However, when the bear went into hibernation, the frozen gods covered his land with frost. But, in spring, when the bear woke up again, he drove the frozen gods back to where they belonged."  
"Wow Armin, that's amazing, where did you learn all that?"  
"I read about it in my grandfather's book. I wish he could've come with us. He would've loved the ocean."  
"Yeah... I wish I could've brought my parents as well." Armin sat up, brushing the dirt of his jacket.  
"Let's go to bed, huh?"

Blood. Corpses. People around him were screaming. He looked up. Wall Maria had been breached. He looked for Eren and Mikasa, but they were long gone. He tried to call for help, but not a single word came out of his mouth. He clinched his hands around his ears. Make it stop. Why was this happening?  
"What are you doing? Run! The Colossal Titan is going to kill all of us!!" A woman told him. Smaller titans entered through the whole in the wall. One by one did they devoured the humans. Children, families. People came running his way. Armin couldn't see what was going on. Why were they running? He tried to make his way through, but was pushed down on the ground by the civilians. A titan. It came in his direction. Armin tried to get back on his feet, but it was impossible. He couldn't move. The titan came closer and closer, running towards him with it's mouth open. Armin screamed.  
"Armin, what's going on, are you ok?!" It was just a dream. He took a deep breath and lied down again. His forehand was sweaty and he was breathing heavily. It all felt so real.  
"So-sorry I woke you up, Eren."  
"Don't worry about it. What happened to you?"  
"It was just a nightmare. Nothing serious."  
"What did you dream about?"  
"That day... The day we lost everything." Eren didn't say anything right away. The memories came back to him. His mother, the wall, The Colossal Titan.  
"You know, If Bertholdt and Reiner hadn't breached the wall none of this would've happened. We would've lived our lives without knowing anything about the titans. Our parents would've been alive, your grandfather, all those soldiers who had to sacrifice their lives."  
"Eren..." Armin didn't know how to respond. He looked over at him. Eren stared out into nothing with empty eyes. He shouldn't have brought it up, nothing good came out of it. Connie suddenly came into their tent. Armin jumped in surprise.  
"LET'S GO SEE THE OCEAN!"

They were riding their horses again. It wan't long now.  
"Armin, you smell that?" Sasha asked him. "It's salt. It's highly exclusive. I've heard they serve it to the king on special occasions. They even put it on the meat." Sasha started to drool just by the thought of it. Before them were something shiny. It looked so magical. The reflection of the sun made it look like tiny bits of light was trapped inside the water.  
"We'll leave the horses here!" Commander Erwin said, heading towards a couple of trees. Armin almost fell of his horse in excitement.  
"Shhh it's ok, you can stop here" he told his horse, patting her neck. The horse gradually stopped. Armin jumped off. He got his backpack and slowly walked closer to the blue water. The grass turned into tiny light brown stones right before he got to the water. This must be sand, he thought. He had read about this in the book as well. He turned around too look for Mikasa and Eren, but before he could say anything he felt four arms wrap around him.  
"We did it! We're finally here!" Eren were holding tight around both of them. They really made it. Mikasa looked over at Armin. Her happiness and joy suddenly turned to worry.  
"Armin, are you crying?" Was he? He felt tears falling down his cheeks. He hurried to dry them with his sleeves. He couldn't stop smiling. A tear fell from Mikasa's eye as well.  
"Oh, c'mon you two." Eren laughed. "Let's feel the water!" Eren ran into the ocean with all his clothes on.  
"Hey, wait for me!" Mikasa said, running after him. Armin threw his jacket and boots in the sand. The water touched his feet and Armin took a few steps back.  
"It's freezing!"  
"C'mon, Armin just get in here!"  
"No!"  
"You want Mikasa to carry you out here?!" Eren asked.  
"You can't make me!" Eren gave Mikasa a smile. She walked over to Armin, picked him up like he weighted nothing, and carried him over to Eren and the others. "Mikasa, what are you doing, take me back to the sand!"  
"No." She slowly put him down in the water. Armin was clinging to her with all his strength, but it was too late. This is it, he thought. He wasn't going to make it. He was going to freeze to death. It was just a matter of time before he turned into an ice cube.  
"Huh?" It wasn't that bad after he had been in the water for a few seconds.  
"Not bad." Jean was slowly coming their way.  
"Not bad? Is that all you have to say? Me and Armin have been waiting to see this for years, please don't ruin this moment with your negativity."  
"Negativity? Excuse me, Yeager, but your presence makes me in a bad mood."  
"What did you say?"  
"Hey, stop." Armin wasn't in the mood for this. "Just for today, please." Jean scratched his head.  
"I'll try. But that doesn't mean I can't do this" Jean threw some water at Eren. His shirt and jacket got soaked. Eren threw some water back at him.  
"What is wrong with you, horse face!?"  
"What did yo call me?!"  
"Let's get back to the sand" Mikasa said, dragging Armin with her.

"And it was all woahh and woshhh and weenggg! It was crazy!" Sasha explained, waving her hands.  
"I was there, trust me" Connie said, resting his arm around Sasha's shoulders. Armin had no idea what they were talking about. The Survey Corpse were sitting by a fire, eating grilled meat. Everyone except Commander Erwin, Captain Levi and Squad Leader Hange, who were sitting by the horses, drinking the alcohol they brought. It was so nice and quiet here.  
"I'll be right back" Armin said. He headed over to his backpack and got his notebook and pen. He wanted to write it all down. His experiences, his dreams, everything. He sat down in the sand. The moon was reflected in the water, which made it look like silver. Mikasa and Eren came over to him. They sat down next to him in the sand.  
"You know, you don't have to sit with me, I can take care of myself. I'm not that little, scared Armin I was back in Shiganshina. I'm stronger than and braver now." Eren laughed and patted him softly on his head.  
"You'll always be that tiny, scared Armin to us. But now we protect each other, right? That's what a family does." Armin tried to hold around both Mikasa and Eren, but his hands were too short.  
"Thank you. Thank you for being there for me." They held around each other. He wished the hug would last forever. Grandfather, Armin thought. I did it. I found my family. I found home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this ʕ •ᴥ•ʔ  
> Me and Hodge were talking about how we both wanted them to see the ocean and decided to write a little something each. http://i-am-armin-arlert.tumblr.com/post/145666760856/the-fall-of-armin-arlert here's her fanfic that I strongly reccomend that you read since she's amazing and you should also follow her while you're there ;)
> 
> Hope you have a great day Σ>―(〃°ω°〃)♡→


End file.
